Love And Tears
by xteamalicecullenx
Summary: This is Rosalie and Emmett's story. How they meet and Emmett's change. Stephanie Meyers idea, I just play around with it. Short Story R&R! COMPLETE!
1. One Talent

**Summary: This is Rosalie and Emmett's story. How they meet and Emmett's change. Stephanie Meyers idea, I just play around with it. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm not that brilliant.**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 1-**

**RosaliePOV**

"Carlisle I'm going hunting!" I said as I walked into his office.

He nodded.

"Would you like company?" he asked. I shook my head.

I knew what he meant by company. He meant Edward.

I despise Edward. Okay, so he's not bad looking but it's his personality that really gets to me.

I mean I'm beautiful, we all no that. Most boys, and men, look at me like I'm a goddess but the first time he laid eyes on me he gave me a glance that he would give to any other average girl.

And I am no average girl. I am Rosalie Hale, _the_ Rosalie Hale. The one that all girls envy and all boys want.

I no I sound all big headed but to say the truth, my beauty is my only 'talent'.

I've never been the smartest, the funniest, the kindest or anything of the sort. I'm good at playing the piano but Edward's even better.

Do you know the reason Carlisle changed me? It was to be a mate for Edward. Not because he valued my life or anything. But to tell the truth I would rather have died.

As I started to run towards my favourite hunting spot I felt a little bad.

Carlisle and Esme have always been so nice to me. But then again they are naturally nice people.

I ran for half an hour until I reached the spot. It would take a normal human 2 hours to get there. I smiled. I loved being better at people.

I immediately hunted down 3 deer and 1 elk. I was almost full when I caught the scent of a couple of grizzlies. I grinned.

When they saw me they immediately knew I was danger. One of them was smart enough to run away but the other thought he could take me down.

I licked my lips and charged, aiming for the neck.

I snapped it beneath my hands and the bear whined. I dug my teeth into the rough furry skin and let the warm blood trickle down my throat.

I drank it dry then tossed it to the side. I was full so there was no need to hunt down the other one.

I licked my lips from the blood and felt my eyes glowing golden butterscotch.

I liked the colour of my eyes. They weren't as good as my blue ones when I was human but they were still nice. They went well with my beautiful blonde hair.

I flicked it back, combing it with my fingers.

Suddenly, it began to pour down with rain. I hate the rain, it ruins my hair and clothes.

I started to run towards home, pulling up the hood of my jacket to protect my hair.

**Sorry it isn't very long but will update soon! Please review! **


	2. Bear Attack

**Summary: This is Rosalie and Emmett's story. How they meet and Emmett's change. Stephanie Meyers idea, I just play around with it. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm not that brilliant.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry its taken so long to update I lost my files and had to type them up again but thank you so much for the reviews and alert/favourites! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2-**

**EmmettPOV**

"Be careful darling" Mom said reaching up to ruffle my hair.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine." I said rolling my eyes but bending down so she didn't have to stretch.

She smiled lovingly. "Yes, but you can't blame me for caring about my baby."

I put on a look of mock horror. "Mother! I'm practically a man! I'm 20 years old!"

"Oh Emmett, you grow up so quickly. Soon you will find a woman and lead your own life. And where will that leave your lonely old mother hey?" she said taking my hand.

"Oh mom, I'll never leave you. I'll make sure you get looked after properly until your death." I replied squeezing her hand gently.

"Is that meant to make me feel better?" she scolded lightly smacking my head.

"Ouch mother!" I cried grabbing my head and stumbling, pretending to be in pain.

She rolled her eyes. "Go on, don't you need to be somewhere?"

I grinned. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too," I mumbled embarrassed before ducking out the house.

I made my way over to my best mate William's house. It took about 10 minutes to get there but the route was familiar.

I hung out for a bit with him. We played a friendly game of baseball between ourselves which his brother Robert seemed to find funny.

He teased us calling us gay boys but like we care.

We went in just talking for a bit which made Robert's taunts ever louder. I passed it off but William got very annoyed.

"What is your problem!" he shouted.

"Oh nothings my problem Willie," Robert said.

William roared and charged at him. But Robert just dodged out the way sending William crashing into the wall.

The result was his nose bleeding.

"Look, just leave us alone Rob" I said holding my hands out in a bargain.

Rob looked at me for a second then flicked up his middle finger and walked off. I guess he knew I could take him down with my muscles!

I helped William clean up his nose and thought about it for a second.

I bet people did think we were gay but we weren't, just close mates.

It was starting to get dark so I made my way home. But it started to rain heavily and I knew my mom would be worried.

You see, my dad left us when I was only 2 years old and my mom was devastated because he made her cut off all connections with her family. So she didn't even know where her own parents were.

Me and mom have been alone ever since so every time I have any chance of being in the least bit of danger she panics.

So I decided to take the short cut to get home quicker.

The short cut cuts through the woods and I know there have been sightings of grizzlies but that was a risk I was willing to take.

I started to run into the woods, pulling my hood over my head.

I was about 2 minutes away from home, though, when I heard a rustling behind me.

I spun around quickly but there was nothing there. I shook my head, smiling at my over active imagination.

But then I heard it again. It was no mistake this time because it was louder and closer.

I didn't risk turning around but instead ran for my life. But stupid me slipped over and fell face flat in the ground.

I flipped onto my back in time for a huge grizzly bear tower over me.

My mouth dropped open in shock as the huge thing opened its jaws.

I started to tremble with fear as it lifted its paw and swiped it.

I tried to dodge but I scratched my face.

Wet blood seeped down my chin and I cried out in pain.

My head felt dizzy from all the blood I was rapidly loosing.

It was because of this I was so sure I was dreaming about what happened next.

Strong, pale arms wrapped around the bear's neck, strangling it.

The bear fell to the ground and in its place was a beautiful girl.

Her hair was golden blonde, and hung in loose waves down her back.

Her eyes were golden butterscotch and glowed under her dark lashes.

She had the body of a super model, perfect.

Her eyes widened when she saw me and she gasped.

"Henry?" she gasped.

I was puzzled. This was something weird I was dreaming up!

"Um no, I'm Emmett McCarthy." I told her, just about choking out the words.

She nodded but I noticed her expression slump as if she was upset. I felt bad for hurting this girl even though I didn't know her.

My eyes started to close as I felt my head ringing.

"Oh my god." The girl said just before I fainted.

~1 Hour Later~

My eyes opened slowly but only half way as that was as far as they would go.

I could hear mumbling in the background but it stopped when whoever it was realised I was awake.

"Emmett? Can you hear me?" a kind but concerned voice asked.

"Yeah" I mumbled wondering where I was.

The only thing I knew right now was that my head was absolutely killing me.

"Okay, can you just tell me what hurts." The man said.

"My head, I feel so dizzy. What happened?" I mumbled.

"Don't worry you're okay."

I didn't reply because I could hear a ringing in my head getting louder and louder, so painful.

"Carlisle!" a voice said sounding panicked.

My heart stopped beating for a second because I recognised that voice.

It was the soft voice of an angel, or the angel I had met earlier.

Her voice was so perfect I felt I would try harder to stay alive for her.

But what was the use? She probably didn't care about me, cause I was just a plain boy next to her, nothing special.

I opened my mouth to say something but to my distress, found myself choking.

It felt as if someone had shoved a huge pole down my throat.

I tried to cry out for help but instead found myself having a coughing fit.

"Carlisle do something!" the same angelic voice cried.

I hated hearing her distressed but I couldn't stop the short breaths trying to get oxygen into my lungs.

My eyes slowly started to close and my heart beat slower.

I knew this was it, the end.

"Are you sure Rosalie?" the man asked.

"Just do it!" the girl shrieked.

I didn't know what they were talking about but tried to calm myself down. I had had a good life, no doubt about that.

I felt something cool brush against my neck but I didn't even have the energy to think.

But then it happened.

Something sharp like needles and daggers cut into my skin. I tried to cry put but I had no idea this was nothing compared to what was coming.

Then the burning began.

**What did you think? I wasn't going to bother writing Emmett's change and how he felt but now I'm wondering if any of you want it. If you do please review! **

**Thank you!**


	3. Heaven

**Summary: This is Rosalie and Emmett's story. How they meet and Emmett's change. Stephanie Meyers idea, I just play around with it. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm not that brilliant.**

**Thank you so much to **_**xXinLovewiththeSupernaturalXx**_** and **_**coffeebreaks **_**for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3-**

**EmmettPOV**

~3 Days Later~

The burning seemed to slow down and I was so glad it was nearly over.

So was this it then? Was this where the decision would be made? Whether I go to heaven or hell?

I'd never been the religious type but now I kind of wished I was.

I mean, I did what was best but maybe that wasn't enough. Maybe I was going to hell.

The darkness that had smothered me seemed to fade away and the burning moved from across my body but ended up in my throat.

My fingers and toes no longer felt paralysed.

Oh thank god it was over.

I slowly flickered my eyes opened and gasped.

I could see dust flying in the air. It was so beautiful.

Okay that sounded gay, but it did.

I must be in heaven.

"Emmett?" a sweet as sugar voice called.

Holy sweet lord, I was defiantly in heaven. The beautiful girl that I kept dreaming about was here.

Thank you god, thank you. I silently prayed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

My throat felt dry so I cleared it out.

"Yes, I think" I said.

Wow my voice even sounded different too! It sounded stronger, more manly.

I heard a car go past and people talking though that just sounded like murmurs.

Wow this was amazing!

I sighed. Heaven was good.

"Ahem," I heard someone fake cough. I turned my head to see this guy in the door.

He was quite handsome; well what girls would find handsome, with huge bronze hair and golden eyes.

What was he doing here? I didn't want the beautiful girl to fall for him!

He smiled a little, as if he could read my mind.

"Um yes, I can read your mind Emmett, and no you're not in heaven. You're still on Earth." He said a little smugly.

I saw the beautiful girl smile and I looked down embarrassed.

I had been thinking some pretty ridiculous thoughts too.

"Well Emmett, I think you should no what is going on, I guess you're confused right?" The blonde haired guy said. I nodded.

"Well firstly, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme Cullen," he pointed to a kind looking lady with caramel coloured hair, "This is Edward and Rosalie." He pointed to the bronze haired guy and the beautiful blonde.

I didn't like the way he said 'Edward and Rosalie' it sounded as if they were an item.

"No Emmett, Rosalie and I are NOT together." He said.

I felt a sense of relief rush through me but quickly tried to cover it up. I was unsuccessful.

But the way he said it was as if he would never go out with her if she was the last person alive which I didn't like.

"Okay Emmett, you may find this hard to believe but we are vampires. Not the whole Dracula and garlic kind but vampires never the less. And I'm sorry but you are now a vampire too. You were dying, Rose wanted to save you, we're so sorry you never had a choice."

I was speechless. I couldn't believe it, I was a vampire! I didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Okay, last thing, we do drink blood. But our family are different to other vampires. We don't drink human blood but stick to a diet of animal blood. We consider ourselves 'vegetarians'. The human blood does appeal to us but we try to resist it. We hope you can hunt animals too and your eyes colour will change in a couple moths time if you chose to."

"Huh?" I asked. Eye colour?

"Yes, your eyes at the moment are red. They will turn the same gold as ours as I said in a few months." Carlisle explained.

Wow this was so much to take in but my throat burned harder and I wanted to scream.

"You should go hunt." Edward said and I think having a mind reader could be kinda handy.

"I'll come with you." Rosalie said and my heart stopped beating. Well technically, it had already stopped beating but you know.

I slowly got out of bed and took in a deep unnecessary breath. I saw the dust around me swirling and going up my nose and I couldn't help but laugh.

Everybody looked at me like I was weird except Rosalie who smiled warmly.

"Um sorry," I mumbled ducking my head.

They all smiled at me too as I looked around. My eye sight was so much sharper and defined I could see everything.

"Um Emmett?" I heard Carlisle's voice say.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You might want to let go of the bed post." He said.

I lifted my hand and looked down to see a mangled bed post that dropped to the floor with a clatter. It was made of metal and my mouth dropped open with surprise.

"Did I do that?" I asked

They all nodded hesitantly.

"Awesome!" I cried picking up the metal on the floor.

I squeezed my hand gently to feel powder in my fist. It had turned to dust.

"Come on Emmett," Rosalie said.

I nodded and followed her out the door.

I think being a vampire may not be too bad after all.

**What did you think please please review I want to know if you like my story or not constructive criticism always welcome!**


	4. Slip Up

**Summary: This is Rosalie and Emmett's story. How they meet and Emmett's change. Stephanie Meyers idea, I just play around with it. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm not that brilliant.**

**Sorry it took so long to update hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 4-**

**EmmettPOV**

We went into the woods and Rosalie told me the basics of hunting.

Focus on the scent and follow your instincts.

I caught a herd of deer and elk and was feeling slightly full. It tasted good, the blood, so I didn't feel weird about drinking it.

We were on our way back; Rosalie was explaining the family and everyone's changes when it happened.

The wind changed direction and hit me bringing along other scents.

I froze as the most glorious scent in the world hit me.

It was sweet and thick, like dessert, or strawberry milkshake.

I licked my lips. I wanted it.

I started to run in that direction.

"Emmett, no don't!" Rosalie cried but I ignored her. She probably wanted the dessert all to herself.

Maybe if I was feeling good I'd share some with her.

But as the scent grew stronger I decided maybe not.

Just as I got to a clearing Rosalie cried,

"It's human!"

But it was too late.

I went up to the old lady who was probably the same age as my mother and growled.

Her eyes went wide as she saw me and she squeaked.

But I wanted her.

I leaned in front of her and without warning snapped her neck.

A loud scream escaped her throat but I ignored it, eagerly drinking the woman's blood.

It was so good I wanted more. But her body ran dry and I kicked it aside.

I could feel eyes on my back and I turned to see Rosalie standing by the trees watching me.

I wiped my mouth and saw the blood on my sleeve.

Then I turned and looked at the woman, dead on the floor.

"Oh my god, what have I done!" I cried sinking to my knees on the floor.

"It's okay Emmett, you're a newborn, this was bound to happen." Rosalie said suddenly by my side.

"But your family, you hunt animals, and I just…"

"It's okay, we all have. Well, Carlisle and I haven't but that's different." she replied.

"What no, how could I do that?" I cried.

Well that was the end of my chances with her.

But still my stomach was growling and craving for more human blood.

I remembered the delicious taste of the warm wet liquid trickling down my throat, the best thing I had ever tasted.

But as my gaze fell on Rosalie's anxious face I snapped back to reality.

What the hell was I going mad no way I couldn't have human blood again!

I thought about the lady, so innocent. She probably had a family, a son or daughter that she would never return to.

"Come on lets go back." Rosalie said softly.

I slowly got up still feeling like a monster.

When we got to the house I was nervous to go in. would the family still want me after what I did?

We went into the lounge but it was there that I completely forgot about what I had done.

Because on the TV screen was showing the news channel. The volume was low but my vampire senses helped me to still hear it clearly.

"-year

old Emmett McCarty from Gatlinburg, Tennessee went missing 3 days ago. He was last seen at his friend William Croft's home. Police are urging anybody who has seen him to contact the number on the screen as soon as possible."

I looked away, tears burning my eyes, just as my mothers face showed up on the screen. She had tears running down her face and she was sobbing, hardly able to get the words out.

The screen suddenly went blank and I shot a small thankful smile at Rosalie.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said.

Suddenly the room was filled with 3 more vampires.

Esme was looking at me with sadness and concern in her eyes.

Suddenly I remembered the innocent lady I had killed. I looked away from her gaze. She would hate me when she found out.

"No she won't."

I turned to look at Edward.

Everyone else besides Rosalie was looking at him too.

"Emmett slipped up today. A women, wrong place wrong time." Edward said.

I couldn't look at any of them. But I could imagine the look of disgust on their faces.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Emmett, we've all made mistakes." Esme said.

I shook my head refusing to believe any of these innocent people could have done what I did.

"Seriously Emmett, I have, Edward has, don't worry about it, it's only normal." She said.

"But she was innocent. Probably a mother, how could I do this?" I whispered not caring how gay I sounded.

"It's okay." Rosalie said stepping forward.

I looked around at the faces of the Cullen's. They didn't look like they were hiding anything, just sympathetic and concerned.

They weren't just the Cullen's anymore.

They were my family.

**Hope you liked it and didn't find Emmett too OOC sorry he's a bit sappy! Please leave a review!**


	5. The End

**Summary: This is Rosalie and Emmett's story. How they meet and Emmett's change. Stephanie Meyers idea, I just play around with it. R&R! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm not that brilliant.**

**I have decided to keep this as a 5 chapter story so this will be the last chapter. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 5-**

**~6 Months Later~**

**EmmettPOV**

If I said to you I was standing under the shade of a tree, holding the hand of the most beautiful creature to walk the planet you would assume I was feeling happy right?

Wrong.

On the contrary, today was one of the worst days of my life.

Today was my funeral.

My hood was pulled low over my head so if anyone noticed me they wouldn't recognise me.

I watched as words were murmured about what a great person I had been by a guy who didn't even know me.

But I saw the faces of everyone who had known me. Everyone who had loved me.

William and his family, even Robert, were all very upset, some even crying.

But the person who hurt me most was my mother.

She was sobbing uncontrollably in the front row with no one to comfort her. I should have been there to hold her and tell her everything would be okay but how could I because she thought I was dead.

It also hurt me a little when I realised my father hadn't even bothered to turn up. But I pushed that away. It was irrelevant.

The Cullen's hadn't come, just my Rosalie.

Yep, that's right, _my_ Rosalie.

We both loved each other very much.

She looked out for me and I looked out for her.

We were soul mates.

My attention was drawn back to the funeral as I heard my mother cry out in a half crazed voice,

"Emmett!"

I winced as I realised the pain I had put on her. I would give anything to be able to run up there and hold her in my arms and tell her I was okay.

But I couldn't because of the risk of revealing our secret.

Rosalie squeezed my hand reassuringly.

But I couldn't squeeze back as I saw my mother start to walk away.

This could be the last time I would ever see her again.

**Third PersonPOV**

**~3 Days Later~**

The wind whipped around, bringing rain and sea water along with it.

She walked up to the edge of the cliff, the tears pouring down her face.

She was terrified but she knew this was the right thing to do. After all, what else did she have left?

She stood at the edge and made the biggest mistake of looking down.

The waves thrashed against the sharp rocks angrily and the sea didn't look welcoming.

_I have to be with him, I have to be with him. _She chanted in her head.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

This was the right thing to do she knew it.

"I love you Emmett my son" she whispered before throwing herself off the cliff and into the sea below.

**I hope you liked it sorry its such a short chapter and I hope you liked the story!**


End file.
